the_awkwordfandomcom-20200214-history
Visiting The Pointe at Central's Clubhouse
Clubhouse and Leasing Office Hours The Pointe at Central’s Leasing Office is open from 8 AM to 7 PM Monday through Friday 10 AM to 5 PM on Saturday 12 PM to 5PM on Sundays The rest of the clubhouse including, the computer lab, rec-lounge, and gym, are open from 8AM to 12AM Monday through Sunday Finding the way Inside ''' Parking for the Pointe at Central’s Clubhouse is located around the building—in the front and on right side. Once parked (or if you don’t have a vehicle to worry about) there are two entry points to the clubhouse. At the very front of the building is the main (west) entrance. A wheelchair accessible ramp leads to the clubhouse’s front doors. Should you happen to be on the right side of the building there are steps located towards the rear of the building thatlead up to the rear (east) entrance into the building. These steps are partially hidden behind a tall tree, to the right of which are two dumpsters. '''Once Inside If you’ve entered the clubhouse through the main west entrance you’ll find yourself in a cozy lobby/foyer area with seating enough for four to six people. A few feet across from the front doors is a tall desk which has a few free Pointe at Central souvenirs like pens, or refrigerator magnets. There is also a sheet of basic information concerning Pointe at Central living. If you aren’t visiting the clubhouse to go to the Leasing Office or computer lab, then walk straight through the lobby and short hall (which has separate men and women’s bathrooms, both are wheelchair accessible) into the recreational and lounge area. If you’re entering the clubhouse through the rear east entrance then you’ll walk past the community pool entrance and directly into rec-lounge area of the clubhouse. Computer Lab To the left of the front entrance is the clubhouse computer lab. It’s modest in size, has four computers (two Mac desktop computers and two Windows PC desktops) and one printing/scanner for which the ink is free, but it is usually recommended that you bring your own printer paper. Sometimes you can get away with using paper left in the machine by generous residents and lenient Pointe at Central leasing staff. Leasing Office Directly across the lobby from the computer lab (to the right of the main entrance) is the Pointe at Central Leasing office. Inside, there are usually two leasing assistants manning the desks and ready to answer any question you might have. Their scope of expertise falls within rent issues, leasing matters, mail and package information, roommate concerns, and parking information. If your questions happen to be very specific they will direct you to a leasing, account, or property manager to aid in whatever question or concern you have. Don’t feel anxious or pressured! The office assistants and managers are there to help you and always listen attentively and patiently to any matter you bring to them. Rec-Room & Lounge The recreational and lounge area has one pool/billiards table and one ping pong table. If you’re a resident you can rent pool/billiard and ping pong equipment such as pool cues, ping pong paddles, ping pong and pool balls from the leasing office. They will ask for your identification (either your state or school ID will work) as collateral for using the equipment. You can use these for as long as you’re in the rec room during clubhouse operating hours and if there aren’t others wanting to play of course. On the far north side of the rec-lounge is one large flat screen TV, great for watching sporting events. You’re allowed to change the channels on the TV’s manual buttons. But, in the event that you need to use a remote, you can trade your ID for the TV remote from the leasing office as well. There is a large sectional in front of the TV, along the east wall of the rec-lounge are two tall tables with four seats assigned to each, great for doing homework. On the west wall of the rec-lounge are three vending machines for snacks and drinks, and a complementary coffee machine free for all to utilize, as well as a water fountain with automatic bottle filler. Gym On the south side of the rec-lounge is another area for seating. It is positioned in front of the glass partition between the rec-lounge and modest clubhouse gym. The gym is closed off from the rec-lounge, but the occasional sound of weights clanging together may bleed through. The gym is only accessible from inside the rec-lounge and is available for residents and guests to use during clubhouse operating hours. There are two treadmills, two elliptical machines, a bike machine, one abdominal station, a full set of hand weights, and four weight machines made for various strength exercises.